


Natale Briefs

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta dopo il Cell game, un momento quotidiano per il principe dei saiyan.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.





	Natale Briefs

Natale Briefs

Vegeta incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò alla parete. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò la stella di Natale accendersi e spegnersi sull’abete. Il suocero afferrò un bignè e ne prese un altro dal vassoio nelle mani di Bunny. Quest’ultima chiuse gli occhi e accentuò il sorriso. Il principe dei saiyan schioccò la lingua sul palato. L’ombra copriva la sua figura e le sue iridi color ossidiana. Si girò sentendo la risata della moglie. Bulma mise il cappello da Babbo Natale sulla testa del figlio. Il neonato gorgogliò e batté un paio di volte le mani. Si sporse in avanti, ticchettò le mani sul vetro della finestra e scoccò un bacio al suo riflesso. La madre sorrise, lo sollevò e lo strinse al petto.

“Sei già egocentrico come tuo padre, piccola peste” sussurrò la donna. Vegeta si voltò e alzò il capo, appoggiando la testa contro il muro.

-Ho vissuto così a lungo nel silenzio dello spazio e nella schiavitù, che tutto questo mi sembra più alieno di quanto dovrebbe- pensò.


End file.
